


Let's be scared together

by Jossasund



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: This is a sequel to my one shot "Are you ready for this?"Emma and Regina have finally admitted their feelings for each other, but how is the people in their lives gonna take it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my one shot "Are you ready for this" before, since this is a sequel to it :)

Regina couldn't believe what had just happened, and Emma still stood right in front of her. It was almost too good to be true.

“So, are we gonna stand like this all day or what?“ the blonde chuckled and made Regina snap back to reality.

The brunette almost blushed as she let go of the blonde’s waist. They suddenly became silent again, both thinking about the kiss they just shared, and the life changing decision they've just made.

“Well, I need a drink, that's for sure,” Regina stated with a wink. 

“Count me in,” Emma replied and followed the queen inside to the study.

*****

Emma's head was spinning and she knew the cider wasn't the reason.  _ No _ . She was thinking about what she just had done and it was almost like she was waiting for something to backfire. This was just going too…  _ Simple _ . And she wasn't used to life being this easy for her.

Regina then reached for Emma's hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, and their eyes locked.

_ Anxious ones met worried ones. _

“What are you thinking about, dear?“ Regina asked carefully as she still kept a firm grip on Emma's hand. 

“I think I'm just… freaking out…”

The words made the brunette pull back, and Emma scolded herself for the bad choice of words.

It sounded like she was saying that she wasn't sure about her and Regina, but she was. She had  _ never _ been more sure about anything in her whole life before. But of course Regina thought otherwise, having heard her say what Emma just had.

“That didn't come out right,” Emma quickly added and the hope in Regina's eyes almost lit again, like a fire. It made the blonde smile.

“I really want this Regina, believe me. I'm just.. I guess I'm fucking scared about what people are gonna, you know, think about it.. About.. Us.“

“You can still change your mind, dear,” Regina shrugged, as she filled her glass with more cider.

“Huh?“ the confused blonde inquired.

“I don't think you've actually thought this through, Miss Swan,” Regina said and the tone in her voice made Emma frown.

She recognized that tone!  _ But why? _

_ Then _ it hit her.

Regina sounded almost like she would have in the beginning, when they both had absolutely hated each other.

_ What is going on?  _ Emma thought to herself as she tried to understand this whole situation, or whatever she should call it.

Regina noticed Emma's puzzled face, and knew she was on thin ice right now. If she continued, she knew there was a huge possibility of Emma actually leaving, and probably never looking back.

But Regina couldn't help herself. She always reacted this way when she felt vulnerable, and it was her way of protecting herself, or what she considered ‘protection’.

*****

Emma suddenly stood to her feet, and gritted her teeth.

“Don't fucking try to push me away by acting like this, Regina! This maybe worked in the beginning, but it won't this time!“ the blonde almost screamed even if Regina didn't seem to care for so much as a second. But her cold reaction only aggravated Emma more and that wasn't something he former queen had been expecting.

“I know you have feelings for me Regina, so don't fucking do this!”

The brunette didn't bite back, as Emma expected her to do.. No, instead Regina hid her face in her hands and when she finally looked up, Emma saw the tears that slowly ran down her cheeks.

“Gina…. “ Emma exhaled as she kneeled down in front of the trembling brunette and cupped her face in her hands.

“I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave. But I'm scared as well Miss Swan,” Regina finally admitted and received a crooked smile in reply.

“Then let us be scared together,“ Emma almost whispered before she gently pressed her lips against Regina's.

*****

“Fucking bitch,” Killian mumbled to himself as he threw the empty bottle of rum on the deck of his ship, when he suddenly saw Emma's mother, Mary Margaret looking at him.

“Hook, what's wrong?” the former princess asked and the pirate grabbed the rope and jumped up onto the docks.

“If you only knew, love,” he said with a shrug, and his answer made Mary Margaret quirk an eyebrow.

She had been head over heels when Emma had gotten involved with the former pirate, mostly because that meant she had spent less time with Regina, who still made her skin crawl.

“Is something wrong with you and Emma?“ she asked anxiously.

“We broke up, love,” Killian replied and Mary Margaret almost lost her balance. When David joined them with the stroller, she turned around to him, nostrils flaring and she was gritting her teeth. David noticed his wife’s behavior immediately.

“What's going on?“ he asked and met his wife's eyes.

“Emma broke up with Hook!” she snapped, then turned back to the former pirate. “And I have a feeling that  _ the evil queen _ is behind all of this, or am I wrong?!“

“No you're absolutely right love, the evil queen is the one to blame.”

“As always… “ Mary Margaret growled and David sighed. He didn't really care about who his daughter was together with.

The only thing that mattered to him was if Emma was happy, but he knew his wife would never accept this. And sadly the town listened to everything Mary Margaret said, so David knew he had to warn his daughter.

As if his little son felt the same way, he suddenly started to squirm in his stroller and soon enough began to cry, and David saw his chance.

“Sorry but I think Neal is hungry, see you at home Snow,” he said with a gentle smile before he kissed her cheek, and left.

******

“Are you feeling better?“ Emma asked carefully as she rocked Regina back and forth in her arms, and had done so for some while.

“Yes dear, I do,” Regina replied with a smile as she sat up and met Emma's eyes, then reached out and stroke her cheek.

“You're so incredibly beautiful,” the queen said, with something like awe in her voice. “How can I've not noticed that until recently?“ 

Emma shrugged.

“Well, we have been fighting like cats and dogs for years before we were forced to look past our differences because of well, demons and goblins,” the blonde chuckled, when they suddenly heard the front door open. Both women quickly stood to their feet, looking incredibly nervous, almost like they'd been doing something illegal and dangerous. 

Emma shook her head and wished life just could be easy for once. Just for once. Was that too much to ask?

“Mom?” Henry called out. “Mom, are you home?“

Regina straightened her clothes, then left the study and Emma hesitated before she followed suit.

“Ma,” Henry smiled as he saw Emma. He was so incredibly happy about the fact that his two mothers had become friends over the years, but had hated when they had drifted apart because of their boyfriends.

“Hey kid,” Emma said with a crooked smile, before she quickly glanced over to Regina. The former queen looked like always, as Emma felt like she was about to break apart, something Henry obviously saw in her eyes.

“Ma, are you OK?“ he asked and Emma felt the panic rise even more, and she knew she had to leave, and do so right  _ now _ .

“Yeah sure kid, ehm, I just.. I remembered I have a thing I need to do, ehm, before my shift at the station,” Emma said with a shrug before she quickly left the house.

******

Emma was panicking, really, really panicking, and she didn't even know why she was worried about Henry's reaction, because she knew he wouldn't get upset. On the contrary, he would be happy and supportive, but still she was freaking out.

Suddenly it hit her what she was doing, as she was about to drive out of town. She hit the brakes on her vintage yellow bug, just before passing the town sign and laid her head against the steering wheel as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

 

Was she really ready for this?

Or had Regina been right, about her not thinking this through? 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was a slow day at the Diner and the only thing the waitress, Ruby, wanted was for her shift to end, so she could go home and cuddle on the couch with her girlfriend Belle.

But the time was passing excruciatingly slow and even more so, when Ruby realized that Emma hadn't been in to buy her coffee and bearclaw like she always had around three. The blonde sheriff's visits always made her laugh.

Ruby checked her wristwatch and sighed when she realized the clock read almost four, so she guessed Emma wouldn't come in today. That meant time would go by even slower. She sighed loudly.

*****

“Why so grumpy?“ Granny asked with a smirk and Ruby rolled her eyes, mostly because of the reference to one of Snow’s seven stupid dwarfs.

“Emma hasn't been in today and I'm so bored. I just wanna go home to Belle,” Ruby replied with a pout and her old grandmother just chuckled. 

“Your shift is over in two hours, so I think you'll survive.“

“Doubt it,” the waitress shrugged as she returned to cleaning the tables, when her grandmother suddenly leaned in closer. 

“I think some gossip will do you good though” she whispered and Ruby almost fell backwards, her eyes shining with excitement. 

“Do you have anything juicy?“ the young wolf asked with a wink because gossip wasn't something they had much of around here so this made her as happy as a little kid on Christmas eve.

But sadly before Granny had the opportunity to say anything more, the door to the diner flew open and Mary Margaret walked straight over to them like she had a serious purpose.

Ruby rolled her eyes again, but now she was just annoyed, because she wasn't in the mood for the former princess, that still thought both she and Granny were her so called, allies. They had been, but that had been in another life, and, another world for that matter.

“Ruby, I need to speak with you,” Mary Margaret said with a stern voice. 

“Well, I guess I can talk over a short coffee break, but after that I promised Granny I would go over the invoices for last month,” Ruby said, even if the part about her being busy was totally a lie. Thankfully her grandmother chose to play along.

“Well, okay, but only a short break. Then back to work Ruby, alright?“

“Yes Granny,” Ruby nodded and without Mary Margaret noticing, she offered her a smile as a thanks.

******

“Mom, what was that all about?“ Henry asked carefully as he followed his adoptive mother out to the kitchen.

“What do you mean, dear?“ Regina asked as she started with the dishes, and even if she had her poker face that was something out of this world, Henry recognized her behavior.

She always did something in the kitchen when she was upset.

So the teenager walked up to his adoptive mother and gently took her hands in his and as he gave them a squeeze, their eyes met.

“Mom, you don't have to lie to me, you know that right?“ Henry said and the motherly pride almost overwhelmed her. He was so  **her** son.

“It's a bit complicated and well, confusing, at least for me..“ she sighed, and even if Regina wanted to pull back and act like nothing was wrong, she knew her son had already seen through her and she had also said too much already. Instead she stood still, and tried to draw comfort from his touch.

“Mom, I met Robin earlier. He told me you guys broke up and Emma looked as guilty as me when you walked in on me kissing my girlfriend,” Henry said with a crooked smile, before he continued.

“And considering I sometimes behave like ma…. did I kinda, you know, walk in on you and ma kissing?“

Regina quickly let go of Henry's hands and took a step back, feeling how dizzy she became. She didn't really know why, because Henry was the last person she thought would get angry about this. But still… her mind started to wander and her thoughts went to Maleficent and about the life they had shared in the enchanted forest.

When Daniel had been killed by Cora, Regina had been devastated but in her sorrow, she'd found Maleficent and they'd quickly fallen in love.

It wasn't something Regina had told anybody, but she had always known she'd preferred both women and men.

Sadly Regina's bloodlust and her need to avenge Daniel's death made Maleficent shun her, since everything with Snow had drove Regina almost crazy. On top of all of that, the queen had stolen the Dark curse from Maleficent.

That had simply been the last straw.

*******

“So, what's up?“ Ruby asked, even if she actually didn't care. Since the curse had been broken, she had only thought Mary Margaret was annoying and she often hid behind the counter when she came in, leaving her to Granny.

This time Ruby hadn't been able to though, so here she was. Just waiting to hear about some made up bullshit, that always seemed to involve Regina.

“We have a serious problem,” Mary Margaret replied and crossed her arms.

“I might have good hearing because I'm a wolf, but I don't have the ability to read your thoughts Mary Margaret, so you kinda need to tell me what the problem actually is,“ Ruby replied as she sipped on her coffee.

“Regina is the problem, who else?!“ she snapped. “She has made my daughter, my only daughter, break up with Hook! And that's not all! She has also cast some curse over Emma so she'd fallen in love with her!”

“Let's get one thing straight, no pun intended” Ruby said. “You can't make people fall in love with you! You know that, so don't be stupid!“

“Well, she has to have found some way to do it, because Emma wouldn't just break up with Killian and certainly not for someone like…  _ her _ !“

The tone in Mary Margaret's voice made Ruby feel sick, and the only thing she wanted to do was to punch her, but she didn't. Instead she took a deep breath before she stood to her feet, leaning her hands against the table, gritting her teeth.

“Wouldn’t you rather Emma be happy than with someone whose marriage was practically arranged like the one between Regina and Leopold?”

Mary Margaret froze and Ruby knew she shouldn't have said something like that, but she didn't actually give a shit right now.

The diner became silent and the few guests who were there, turned their attention to the two women.

“Don't you dare talk about my father in such a way!“ Mary Margaret sneered as she stood to her feet too.

“I'm the wrong person to tell to shut up, so don't you even try. And I care about Emma and if she wants to be with Regina, that's awesome. I never liked that stupid pirate anyway,” Ruby replied, her eyes glowing yellow, because all this rage was waking up her inner wolf.

“What is all this screaming going to accomplish?” Granny growled as she grabbed both Ruby and Mary Margaret and dragged them with her outside.

Ruby quickly snapped out of her anger and lowered her head. It was a wolf thing, and Granny was her alpha, and doing so was Ruby's way to say sorry for her behavior.

“So, what was that all about?“ Granny asked, and looked at the former princess, but she just turned around and walked away. The older woman frowned and turned to her granddaughter instead.

“Apparently, Emma has finally come out of the closet and Snow didn't seem to be so happy about it. Especially not since Regina seems to be the gal she's chosen.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stepped out of her car and just screamed as much and as loud as she could. Her phone had been buzzing constantly but she had just ignored it. Right now, she just wanted to throw it out into the forest.

A sudden car approached her and she thanked God it was Ruby and not somebody else.

“Swan, I thought I would find you out here,” the wolf grinned and Emma gave her a confused look.

“How did you know?“ she inquired.

“Because I know  _ you _ , and you always run off when life gets too...rough. But I don't judge. As a wolf, I understand the need to run” Ruby said and Emma reached down in her pocket and lit a cigarette.

She wasn't a regular smoker, but it managed to calm her nerves. And right now she needed a strong drink too…

“So,” Ruby began as she snatched a cigarette from the blonde, “who are you actually running from? Regina, your mom or yourself?“

Emma shrugged.

“I don't know… “ she answered, because she really didn't know. Emma guessed she was just scared.. And she didn't know how to handle feelings like this, so running had seemed like the easiest choice.

“You can't run from who you are, Swan,” the redhead said with a crooked smile and nudged Emma's shoulder. “I tried to do that and it didn't work. And you if anyone should know, since you were there.”

Ruby was referring to the day when she had turned into a wolf for the first time in Storybrooke and everyone had wanted to kill her, and had been scared of her.

Everyone, except for Emma.

Emma had been the only one who had helped Ruby and with her help, the young wolf had been able to not only accept who she was but also embrace it.

It had been the same when Ruby had realized she'd had feelings for Belle. Emma had been there, so Ruby only thought it was right to do the same for the blonde.

“I don't know what to do Rubes… I'm so fucking scared,“ Emma admitted as she leaned against the hood of her car.

“But  _ what  _ are you afraid of? Are you afraid of being your true self or are you afraid of what people will think?“

“What the.. When the hell did you become this smart?“ Emma chuckled and Ruby just shrugged.

“I think Belle’s smartness has rubbed off on me, at least a little bit,” the young wolf replied. “But don't try to change the subject now, just answer my question, okay?“

******

Regina took a deep breath and Henry didn't rush her. He let her take the time she'd needed and finally, she spoke up.

“I have feelings for Emma. I have… “ but before the queen was able to finish her sentence, Henry literally attacked her with a big hug, that almost made her lose her breath. It warmed her heart and she embraced her son.

“Finally! I've been waiting forever for this. And I'm so happy mom!” Henry said and buried his face in Regina's long brown hair, and they stood so for a while, before Henry let go of her and he was still smiling like a little kid.

“Thank you Henry,” Regina replied with a smile.

“But how come ma just left then?“ Henry asked and his happiness quickly changed into worry and his eyes shined with anxiety.

“I think she is just scared… this is usually a big thing for people.. But I guess for Emma it's…“

“Huge,” Henry said and Regina nodded. She understood Emma's reaction, because she knew that was a part of who she was. Sadly it was a part of Emma, that Regina hated...

Because she knew that there was always a possibility that Emma wouldn't return.

******

“My mom is probably gonna turn the whole town against Regina. Because of this.. “ Emma sighed and lit another cigarette. “Because of  _ me… “ _

“Yeah she actually tried to get support from me but it ended with Granny throwing us both out of the diner.“

“Ouch. Not a smart move to mess with the wolves huh?“ Emma said with a chuckle.

“Nope” Ruby grinned. “But never mind. I'll manage. You on the other hand, you shouldn't run from this. You love her and she loves you, right?“

Emma nodded.

“Then sheriff, go back to her. She has been your partner since the first day you stepped behind this very townline we stand by now, and face it Emma, you two have just been too stupid to admit your feelings for each other.

But you have taken that huge freaking leap now and instead of running away from this, just think about it. You have your life here Swan, so don't run from it. That's not who you are anymore!“

Ruby's words left Emma almost speechless, but she knew the wolf was right. She was absolutely right.

The blonde put out her cigarette and gave her a hug, then started her bug. Ruby watched as she turned the car around and headed back to town.

“Wow. I'm a awesome problem solver. Thanks Belle,“ the wolf said to herself with a shrug, before she jumped into her car to go home as well.

*****

As Emma parked the car alongside the curb of Regina's house, she saw Hook stumbling down the street.

She sighed, because he was clearly under the influence and he would probably need to go to the station to sober up.

Then again, going there meant the huge risk of running in to her mother, so she chose to look the other way.

Unfortunately Emma didn't get far though, because Hook had seen her and was screaming her name. The blonde gritted her teeth but walked up to him, and made sure they weren't able to be seen from Regina's house.

“What the hell do you want Hook?” Emma sneered, as the stench of alcohol reached her nose. “God, you smell like a whole damn brewery, you need to sleep this off.”

“And where should I sleep it off then, love? I don't have a fucking home anymore!” the pirate snapped and grabbed Emma's arm and twisted it. She whimpered but quickly managed to get loose.

She gave him a deadly glare, and she was sure the man shrunk a bit. Probably because he wasn't expecting Emma to fight back like she just had.

Emma took a step forward and gripped his neck and her eyes were dark with fury…

“Don't you  _ ever  _ lay a hand on me… “ Emma snarled, and then added, “or any other woman for that matter either.“

“So this is it then? You're leaving me for the queen? The one and only evil queen that tried to have your own mother killed?!“

Emma could hear the desperation in the pirate’s voice, since he was gripping after every straw he could, to gain her attention.

“Don't compare Gina to who she once was. That's ancient history now Killian, and it's time to move on. And you can tell my mother the same.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma shook her head at Hook, but was relieved he didn't follow her. She wasn't in the mood for anything like that, and as she opened the door to the mansion she felt something…. She felt home. And it was an amazing feeling.

“MA!“ Henry grinned as he ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Regina leaned against the doorway and offered Emma a gentle smile.

“Miss Swan,” she said, and as the blonde let go of Henry, she walked up to Regina and pressed her lips against hers.

With every kiss they shared, Emma knew this was the right choice. Regina was the one she loved and she hoped the brunette felt the same, even if she was certain she did because Regina deepened the kiss.

“I'm happy that you guys are finally together but come on, don't make out in front of me.. That's just gross.. “ Henry chuckled and when the two women pulled back, both of them were blushing.

“Sorry kid,” Emma shrugged and let her hand slip into Regina's. And there that feeling was once again.

Emma was  _ home _ .

******

Regina cuddled close to Emma on the couch. It was their first time doing this, but it felt so natural. They were like Yin and yang and Emma smiled at that. She had never felt more at home, like she did now.  _ And safe. _

“I could get used to this,” Regina purred, only cuddling closer. Emma's grip around the queen tightened and with that simple move, the queen understood Emma was in this for the long run. She was going to be  _ her  _ savior. Just as she always had been. But this was something else. This was a promise of a life together.

It was gonna be them against the world.

“Me too,” Emma said after awhile with a gentle smile and let out a big breath of relief.

A knock on the door caught their attention, and Emma was quick on her feet, looking ready for a fight as she clenched her fists. When Regina touched her shoulder, she snapped out of her anger though.

“Relax Miss Swan, I don't think your mother would knock that gentle,” the queen said and Emma simply shrugged. And as Regina was about to walk to the door, Emma's hand slid into hers again.

Regina frowned as the grip tightened.

“What are you doing?“ she inquired confused. 

“I'm coming with you, and I will do whatever I need to, to protect my girlfriend,” Emma blushed, because the last word slipped off of her tongue, because maybe it was too early to call Regina something like that. She was about to panic when the queen pressed her lips against hers.

“Girlfriend huh? I guess I can get used to that too,” Regina chuckled and Emma beamed. She felt like a teenager in love.

*****

David knocked once more and finally, the door opened. He was met by his daughter holding Regina's hand tight, and her grip only tightened when Emma's eyes met her father's. She was on edge, and it broke his heart because she probably thought David wouldn't accept this.

“Dad?“ Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing here? And is mom with you?”

“Come in David, please,” Regina said with a gentle smile and Emma rolled her eyes, but reluctantly moved to the side so her father could come inside.

“So, what are you doing here?“ Emma asked once more, still on edge.

“I know what has happened between you and Hook and I just wanted to tell you in person, that I support your choice Emma.”

“Wait, what… you do?“

“Yes dear, I do,” David replied with a smile. “All I care about is your happiness.”

Regina gave him a small nod, but she wasn't surprised over his acceptance. David had adapted to this world without any serious problems, and didn't refer to Regina as the evil queen either. Something his dumb wife still did.

“I don't.. I.. Thanks dad,” Emma finally managed to say as she embraced her father in a tight hug. Regina smiled at the sight and wished her father had been able to meet Emma. She knew he would have absolutely loved her.

“I'll try to keep your mom away, at least for tonight, but I will probably not be able to stop her rage for longer than so,” David said with a crooked smile and Emma nodded, as Regina's hand took hers again.

“Thank you David,” Regina replied and David nodded at them, before he left the house.

*****

A couple of hours later Regina and Emma sat once more on the couch, and Henry had just gone to bed. The two women sat in each corner of the couch and Regina just wanted to cuddle close, but she got the feeling Emma wasn't in the mood for that right now.

The room felt tense and it made Regina feel uncomfortable. So she stood up and grabbed two glasses and poured them some cider.

“Thanks,” Emma mumbled, without even looking at Regina and the brunette sighed.

“Are you OK?“ Regina asked anxiously and Emma realized her behavior was probably making Regina confused.

But Emma couldn't help it.

She always disappeared into her own little bubble when her mind was a chaos of thoughts, as it was now. But after putting down her glass, she glanced over to Regina.

“Im okay baby, really, and I'm sorry for being so distant. I'm just… thinking,” Emma shrugged.

“Okay, well, if this is going to work, Miss Swan, we have to share our thoughts and feelings. You can't just shut me out. Okay?“

Emma nodded and she knew Regina was right. But it was hard to change a behavior that she'd had for her whole life. This was Emma's way of handling complicated things and situations. She either ran from them or became distant, overthinking every possible and impossible scenario.

“How can you seem this.. calm?“ Emma frowned. She knew Regina wasn't as calm as she seemed. That was just her mask.

“I'm not calm Miss Swan, I'm scared as well. Believe me,“ Regina said with a low voice, almost as if she felt ashamed over admitting it out loud, and then added, “But as a queen, I was taught from a early age to never show that,...fear.”

Emma sighed.

“God, how are we actually gonna make this work?“

“Well, like this one blonde I know said once, let's be scared together,” Regina added with a crooked smile, before she pressed her lips against Emma's. 

  
And as soon as their lips crushed against each others, the whole chaos in both women's heads disappeared, even if it was for only a s wind. Nothing could hurt them at this moment, not when they were  **_one._ **


	5. Chapter 5

When the alarm went off the next morning, Emma groaned. She had slept at Regina's the night before and she had slept like a baby.

At the moment, Emma had the brunette’s arms around her and she smiled at that. She felt so safe there and didn't want this particular moment to end.

So Emma pressed snooze on the alarm and felt how the grip around her tightened and how Regina pulled her even closer.

“I won't let you leave this bed, Miss Swan,” the queen purred, then pressed a tender kiss against the younger woman's neck. Emma didn't know if it was the kiss or simply hearing Regina say  _ Miss Swan  _ in her seductive voice, but either way, she melted into a puddle.

“Well, you're my boss, so if you say I shouldn't leave the bed, then I won't, madam mayor,” Emma said with a grin and then she turned around to meet Regina's sleepy, beautiful eyes.

“Since when did you  _ actually _ do as I told you, Miss Swan?“ Regina chuckled, then pressed her lips against Emma's.

“We’re barely awake and you're already snarky,” the blonde said and rolled her eyes playfully, then added, “my brain isn't awake until I get my bearclaw and coffee.”

******

Regina laid perfectly still in bed as Emma sat up, and enjoyed what she saw in front of her. The blonde had slept in only her boxers and Regina loved seeing the silhouette of Emma's body. Her skin was toned and soft, and then the realization hit the queen. Emma was  _ hers. _

“And just what are you smiling at?“ Emma asked, smiling, as she pulled on her tank top, and she felt Regina's eyes watching her closely. The queen sat up and pulled Emma close, and laid her head against her shoulder.

“I just can't believe that you're finally… mine” the brunette almost whispered the last word.

There was a rawness and a bit of stinging sadness in Regina's voice, a tone Emma quickly picked up on. It broke her heart but then she remembered Ruby's words and leaned her forehead against Regina’s.

“We have been partners since the first day I stepped over the town line, Regina. We were just too scared to admit it to each other.”

Hearing those words made Regina smile, but suddenly a voice interrupted their intimate moment.

******

“Mom! Ma! Is it safe to come inside or are you guys naked?“

“Come in kid, we are dressed,” Emma replied with a chuckle but as Henry came inside, he was still covering his eyes with his hands.

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled at her son, no,  _ their  _ son, the queen thought to herself. But she didn't say it out loud. It was too early. 

Henry was truly happy over hers and Emma’s relationship, and it meant the world to her. Because if Henry hadn't ‘approved’, Regina knew she wouldn't let anything happened between her and Emma, even if she loved her because, well, Henry was the twinkle in her eye. And he would always come first.

“Like I said kid, we're dressed,” the blonde said as she ruffled his hair and chuckled.

Henry removed his hands and shrugged.

“Well, I just.. I wanted to be totally sure first you know, so I don't get scarred for life,“ Henry said with a smirk, and Regina couldn't help but see how he so resembled Emma. She and Henry were so alike sometimes.

She shook her head and spoke up.

“It's okay dear. Go downstairs and I'll be down in a second to make us breakfast.“

“Awesome!“ Henry grinned and ran out of the room. Emma gazed over to Regina and smiled.

“I'll be off then, but I'll talk you later, yeah? Maybe we can grab lunch or something?“

“That sounds good dear,” Regina nodded and Emma blew her a kiss, like a small kid, before she left the bedroom.

*****

“Ey Swan, right on time,” the waitress said and grinned as Emma walked up to the counter and sat down on her usual spot. Ruby gave her a cup of coffee and a newly baked bear claw.

“Thanks Rubes,” Emma replied before she stuffed her mouth full.

“You look… extremely happy. So tell me… Did someone get laid yesterday?“

The question took Emma totally by surprise, and even if she was used to Ruby always speaking her mind, she spit out the bearclaw she had in her mouth.

The young wolf rolled her eyes and cleaned up the mess, before she gave Emma a look, one that told her she wouldn't let go of this subject this..  _ easy _ .

“No Ruby, I didn't get laid,” the sheriff huffed, then sipped on her coffee.

“Better luck tonight then,” Ruby said with a smart grin as she nudged Emma's shoulder playfully.

It wasn't like Emma was a prude or anything, but talking about Regina, the one and only  _ Regina Mills,  _ in a sexual way or simply thinking about her in such a way, made Emma blush. She felt her cheeks burn and Emma was certain she looked like a tomato.

“Aw look at you, you're blushing. You're so in love sheriff,” Ruby teased as she poured Emma some more coffee.

“I am,“ the blonde admitted with a shrug, feeling a bit uncomfortable, because being this open about her feelings, wasn't something Emma was used to. But she trusted Ruby.

“We should totally have a double date sometime,” Ruby grinned, as Emma stood to her feet and grabbed her coffee cup.

“And I'm off,” the Sheriff chuckled. “See you later Rubes.”

******

Just as Emma opened the door, she walked straight into someone, and spilled coffee all over her shirt.

“Look where you're going fuckta...“ Emma said and looked up, and stopped mid-sentence, when she realized who she had bumped into.

“Mom?”

“Hello Emma, do you have a minute? I have to speak to you. It's quite important..”

The blonde froze for a second, trying to find a excuse to get out of it, because she knew  _ exactly _ what her mother wanted to talk with her about.

Sadly she couldn't come up with any excuse and Emma knew it was better to take the bull by its horns to speak, because her mother wouldn't stop bugging about wanting to talk to her if she said she was busy anyway…

Emma bit her lip, and told herself that they couldn't have this conversation in the diner at least, so she guessed the station was an better alternative.

“Sure, but my shift just started so let's talk at the station, if that's okay?“

*****

After changing into a clean shirt, Emma joined her mother at her desk. The tension was thick in the room but the blonde refused to let that ruin her good mood.

She was in love and if her own mother couldn’t be happy with that, Emma guessed it was her loss. And it wouldn't be the first time someone shunned her or cut her out of their life considering Emma's upbringing in the foster system.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Emma asked, playing dumb, even if she knew.

Mary Margaret gritted her teeth before she finally spoke up, and her eyes were black.

“I talked to Hook yesterday and well, he told me you broke up with him. And I wanted to clear up this chaos and get you back together with your one true love.“

“Mom, just.. Stop. This isn't some fairytale, okay?“ Emma snapped, already feeling her anger rise.

“Don't take that tone with me! And don't try to make me believe this… Nonsense!“

“What nonsense mom? Please tell me what so called nonsense you're referring to?!“

Emma was gritting her teeth right now and if it hadn't been her mother she was arguing with, she had probably given her a punch already.

“Don't be stupid Emma. You know who I'm talking about!” Mary Margaret growled, and added, “You are the savior Emma, the one who saved us all and now trying to make me believe that you're together with the one who wanted to kill me and sent us all to this godforsaken place!“

Emma stood up and started to pace back and forth on the stone floor, but chose to keep her mouth shut a bit longer, knowing that would make her mother lose it completely.

“She's evil personified, thus her name,  _ the evil queen _ . And you're my only daughter Emma, I forbid it!“

*****

Emma stopped and turned around. She didn't know if should laugh or cry at those words. Her mother was behaving like she was a rebellious teenager, and it made Emma almost lose it.

“Her name is Regina, mom, Regina! And can you please explain this stupid double standard we have around this town huh?“

Mary Margaret frowned.

“What double standard? We don't have that around here because we treat everyone equally!“

“Sorry, but that's a lie. And a fucking bad lie for that matter…” Emma snapped as she dragged her fingers through her hair.

“Killian was a villain but his sins were forgotten in a second even if he hadn't done anything special to prove himself… But Regina has! She has saved us all numerous times and still you treat her like shit! So how can you say that you treat everyone equally?!”

“She's a demon Emma! She is dangerous and all she wants is to rip out your heart and crush it, simply to get back at me!”

“Mom, enough!“ Emma screamed, and the tone in her voice made her mother jump out of fear, but she didn't seem to back down anyway.

“You don't know who she really is Emma. She's evil! Don't forget that she killed my father and that it is her fault you ended up in this world alone!“

“If you knew Regina as well as you think you do, then you would know why she did all those things! And it's not her fucking fault that I grew up as a foster kid. That's on you!“ Emma growled, as she took a step forward.

“It was  **you** who put me in that stupid wardrobe, not her!“

“She's cast a spell on you!“ Mary Margaret managed to say. “I knew it!“

Finally Emma's anger got the best of her, and she reached for a vase on her desk and threw it into the wall. The move made the overdramatic princess gasp, but Emma just rolled her eyes.

“I'm together with Regina, and that's the end of this discussion,“ the blonde said tiredly, then added, “And I'm not going back to Hook, so please mom, just deal with it.”

Mary Margaret's eyes teared up as she shook her head, confusing Emma.

“I can't be in your life if you chose to be with her Emma, I just can't.. “

“So you're gonna leave me… again!? Minus the wardrobe like when I was a kid though.. “ Emma's words were laced with anger and anxiety but the blonde refused to break down at the moment. She refused to show herself as weak.

“I'm sorry,” Mary Margaret said, cold and emotionless as she turned around and headed for the door.

“Fine! Fuck off then! I don't have a mother as I know it. Fuck you!!“

Mary Margaret didn't reply, she just left the station and as the door to the building closed, Emma finally sunk down on the floor and let the tears roll down their cheeks. With a big sigh, she reached for her phone and sent Regina a text.

_ I just want to be happy..  _ The blonde thought to herself and buried her heads in her arms.

This was just way too much for her to handle _. _

_ ***** _

Regina was working from home today and frankly, she wasn't working too much actually. She had gone over some mail but not much more. Instead, the queen laid in bed and hugged the pillow Emma slept on and smiled as the scent of her, reached her nose.

All of a sudden her phone buzzed and Regina reached tiredly after it. As she saw Emma's name on the screen, a smile started to spread on her lips, but as she opened it, and read it, the smile quickly disappeared.

_ **E:** So, Mom knows about us and she has disowned me. Long story short, as long as I'm together with you, my mom doesn't want to have a thing to do with me. Yay. That's a new one. Being rejected from foster parents I'm used to, but being rejected by my real mom, well, that was fucking painful. _

Regina tugged on her lower lip, and shook her head. She knew Snow wouldn't be happy about Emma being together with her, but she had never, ever, thought the good princess would react so badly… so badly that she actually pushed away her own daughter.

_ And they say I'm the evil one  _ Regina thought to herself as she started to type a reply.

_**R:** I’m sorry Miss Swan, but I'm so proud of you. And I will always be. Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better? _

Emma wanted to tell Regina to go over to her moms and give her a taste of the Queen's rage, but she didn't. She didn't want to involve Regina in all this chaos. Even if she already was part of it. 

  
_**E:** I need to get out of this stupid town for awhile. So… roadtrip?  _


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sent her father a short text, then grabbed her red leather jacket and locked up the station. There was hardly any crime in Storybrooke anyway so it didn't matter if the station was closed, and at this moment, Emma didn't actually care. She just wanted to go home to Regina and escape reality.

Emma jumped into her bug and as she glanced at the watch on her arm, she realized Henry would be finishing school soon, so she decided to go there to pick him up.

The boy grinned at her as he saw her car pull up outside the school and waved goodbye to his friends, before he jumped into the car.

“Shouldn't you be working?“ the boy asked with a frown as Emma put the car in gear. 

“Well, yes, but.. Ugh, I don't wanna talk about it,” the blonde shrugged and Henry tensed up in a matter of seconds.

“Has something happened between you and mom?“ his voice was shaking and Emma reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, and that small move made the boy relax at once, which made Emma smile.

“Nah were doing better than ever kid,” she chuckled, then added, “but other stuff has happened so we decided to take a spontaneous road trip over the weekend. Wanna join or do you have plans with your girlfriend?“

Henry blushed and that was Emma's intention. She loved conversations like this, where she felt simply like a mother, teasing her son and not someone who had missed the first 10 years of Henry's life.

“Shut up,“ the boy groaned and hid his blushing face in his hands. “And no, I don't have plans with her so I would love to join you guys.”

“Awesome,” Emma said with a grin as she parked the car outside the mansion.

*****

Regina was relieved when Emma finally came home, and a smile spread on her lips as she saw Henry with her. This was  _ her  _ family and God how she loved them.

She just couldn't understand how it could have taken so long time for the two women to realize their feelings for each other, and admit them out loud. Because this was  **_everything_ ** Regina had ever wished for. She felt that in her heart.

“Hi mom,“ Henry said as he entered the house and embraced his adoptive mother in a hug, before he ran upstairs. He had a mischievous smile on his face, which made Regina wonder if Emma had already told him about this road trip plan.

“Hey Gina,” the sheriff said and leaned in and placed a kiss on the Queen's lips, before she hung up her jacket.

“Hello dear,” Regina smiled and stole another kiss from the blonde, before she continued. “Did you by any chance tell our son about going away over the weekend?“

“Of course. It's a family trip, isn't it?“ Emma frowned and Regina let out a small chuckle, before she pulled her girlfriend close, by grabbing her waist.

“I love you,” the brunette said all of a sudden, and she knew it was maybe way too early to say this out loud, but she couldn't help herself. And it felt so natural to say it. The words felt so good on her tongue.

Emma blushed, as she reached out and stroke Regina's cheek carefully.

“I love you too Gina, so fucking much that I can’t find the words to describe it.”

“You're lucky I love you as much as I do, even if you swear like a sailor sometimes, Miss Swan,” Regina said as Emma's fingertips brushed against her lips, and the queen felt like a teenager in love.

She hadn't felt like this since Daniel. And Regina had never thought she would be able to feel like that again… So Happy, so alive and so.. _ At ease. _

It wasn't like Regina hadn't loved Robin, because she had. But she had probably loved the idea of having someone again, more than she had actually had loved him.

“Gina, are you OK?“ Emma asked carefully as their eyes met. She knew Regina sometimes disappeared into her own world, even if she didn't become as distant as Emma.

“I'm more than okay, dear. But how about you? Are you okay… Considering what happened between you and your mother earlier?“

The blonde untangled herself from Regina's safe arms and went outside on the porch to take a cigarette and the queen followed suit.

She knew Emma was about to have a total breakdown but she kept quiet since Regina knew that saying the wrong thing now could lead to Emma shutting her out completely, or even worse, running off.

*****

“I haven't really been able to, you know, process what happened with my mom, because it feels so… unreal,” Emma shrugged as she lit a cigarette. She knew Regina didn't like the fact that she smoked, but was happy she didn't say anything about it right now.

“I'm sorry Emma. I wish I could do something about this.. But I guess your mother will never be able to move past everything that has happened between her and I,” Regina admitted with a sad face.

“I know you guys have this… what should I even call it, a crazy past, but I can't believe my mother hasn't been able to let it go and see the person you've become,” Emma said as she took a deep inhale.

“You're not an evil queen anymore, nor a villain! You've changed into a hero Regina and you have even saved my mom numerous times. Why the hell can't she forgive you?“

Hearing Emma call her a  _ hero _ , made Regina tear up and smile. She had never thought someone would call her something like that, and especially not the daughter of her former nemesis.

“I mean.. she forgave Hook in like a second. And he was a villain as well… right?“

“It's an awful situation Miss Swan, it really is, and I know it's easier said than done, but don't let this break you, please?“

“I just.. I was so happy over finally finding my family you know? And being shunned by my own mother, because of who I love? That's something that happens in movies and not in real life.. Or at least, that’s was I thought.. “ Emma said with a shrug as she put out her cigarette.

“Let's go inside and plan our road trip instead?“ Regina said with a gentle smile, that made the blonde feel better immediately.

“Yeah madam mayor, let's do that.”

*****

Henry joined his both mothers on the couch, as they looked at different cabins to rent for the weekend. They had looked at what felt like thousands of different sites, without finding anything, when they suddenly stumbled on a site where all off them simultaneously screamed ‘that one!’

It wasn't anything special and that was the charm of the little cottage they've found. It was cozy and old fashioned with a big porch, and a big beach next to it. It didn't have anything but the forest around it and that was just what they needed. Some damn peace and quiet.

“So,“ Emma said with a grin after they looked over the pictures, “should we go for it?“

“Yeah!” Henry almost screamed and Regina couldn't help but clear her throat, simply to mess a little with him, and gain her son's attention. “Mom, please?“

“Sure, lets do it. Let's be… spontaneous,“ Regina said and Emma placed a kiss on her cheek before she continued to book the place, and as she had finished, she learned backwards in the coach.

“Henry, go up and begin packing, will you?“ Regina asked and the young boy nodded as he ran upstairs, leaving the two women alone.

“So, a family trip then,” Regina said as she leaned back in the couch as well. It took merely seconds before the blonde snuggled close and that surprised the brunette, because Emma usually wasn't the one who wanted to be held. At least not like this.

It was almost like Emma needed to be reminded that Regina wasn't going to leave her like so many others had done throughout her life, such as her own mother.

That made Regina's blood still boil and all she wanted was to go straight over to the charmings and give her former step daughter a piece of her mind, but she decided that it could wait until later, because right now, Emma needed her.

*****

Emma's head was spinning but she was at least happy to go away for the weekend, to be able to breathe and distance herself from everything, but at the same time, she actually questioned herself if she wanted to come back here ever again.

She had never lived at the same place for especially long, and the biggest reason for that was because she got restless. And well, she had never had a reason to stay put either. She knew she had to talk to Regina about all this though, because Emma wanted both her and Henry to move with her!

“So, have you put all the bags in the trunk, dear?“ Regina asked Henry, who nodded with a smile. Emma didn't even bother to look, as she simply climbed into the passenger seat.

Henry put in his headphones and already began snoring, before Regina could even pulled out of the driveway. Emma was quiet and it made Regina feel a bit uncomfortable.

She wasn't used to a silent Emma. She was used to a happy, full of life, never shutting up, kind of Emma. But then again, Regina understood she was thinking about her mother's words earlier.

“Don't forget that I love you,” Regina said carefully, but Emma didn't so much as turn around or say a word. The brunette sighed, because it was painful to say something like that, and not hearing it back, even if she knew Emma did love her. 

 

But still… 

 

*****

After driving for a couple of hours, the trio stopped by a small diner. Emma had still not said a word, and Regina knew she had to do something about this, or else she would lose her mind by spending the weekend together. So she told Emma and Henry to go ahead and order, because she needed to make an important phone call for work there she'd forgotten.

But that was just a simple lie. Instead the queen dialed Mary Margaret's number and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, even if didn't and never had, helped.

“Hello?“ the former princesses said, because she didn't recognize Regina's number.

“Hello Snow, it's me, Regina.”

“And why on earth are you calling me?!“ the younger brunette hissed, and Regina had to fight every muscle in her body to not lose it completely.

“Because I wanted to talk to you about Emma. And well, about what happened between you two earlier.”

“What happened between us, isn't any of your damn business, your majesty!“

Regina rolled her eyes. Being snarky and angry, was something that neither suited Snow White, or made her sound dangerous. Instead she almost made Regina chuckle, because this situation was simply, in one word, stupid. Just utterly stupid.

“So you're going to cut your daughter out of your life because of  _ me?“  _  Regina snapped. “You're being an idiot by doing so because Emma is really upset by of this! She maybe is the so called savior, but she's still a human being with real damn emotions!“

“I won't take a lecture from the  _ evil queen  _ and I'm pretty damn upset by this as well, but you didn't hear what Emma said to me, so don't you  _ dare _ make me the bad guy in this.”

Once again Regina rolled her eyes and without thinking about her doings, she clenched her fist, just as she did when she used her magic, simply because she was so upset. Emma meant the world to her and she refused to back down.  **Never.**

“Oh please then, Snow White, tell me what Miss Swan told you then.”

“She screamed at me that she didn't have a mother as she saw it and told me to leave. So I don't believe I'm the only one to blame in this situation.“

“So you mean, honestly, that you would rather see her with that stupid pirate who doesn't appreciate her as I do? Simply because of who I am, or more like, who I was?!“

*****

Henry and Emma had ordered their food and were already eating, since they both were starving. Regina had still not come inside and her salad they'd ordered stood alone and untouched.

“Wonder what's taking her so long,” Henry said and Emma looked out of the window. She quickly noticed Regina's tense body language and wondered if this so called ‘work call’ meant something completely different.

“Dunno,” Emma shrugged as she ate the last bite of her burger, looking back at her son.

“Maybe she's calling someone else?“

“Like who?“ Emma asked frowning.

“Why won't you tell me?“ Henry asked carefully, referring to what Emma hadn't told him why she'd been in such a bad mode when she'd picked him up at school..

“She can't be.. No.. Don't tell me she's calling  _ her _ … “ Emma groaned and Henry quirked an eyebrow.

“MA, what's going ON? And don't tell me there's nothing because I know there is. Mom has never in my whole life made a spontaneous trip like this… “

Emma sighed.

“I talked with my mother this morning and things kinds went to hell… “ the blonde finally managed to say. “She refused to accept mine and Regina's relationship and told me more or less that if I presumed it, she didn't have a daughter anymore.”

And there it was. The nagging anxiety. Emma didn't know if she could do this. If she actually could manage to lose her parents.

But at the same time, Emma wasn't Emma without Regina by her side. So if being with the queen,  _ her queen _ , meant losing her parents, or at least her mother, Emms wasn't sure how to react.

But then again, if that was the way her mother wanted it to be, Emma guessed she had to accept it.

Even if the blonde didn't really know what to do about all this. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Regina pulled up to the cabin and Emma quickly got out of the car to take a deep inhale of breath. The air felt so fresh to her in a way she couldn't describe… its was just so incredible.

Then Emma remembered when she had spent a summer at a place like this once as a kid. It brought a smile to her lips because it was a memory she actually loved and treasured.

_ Not many of her earlier memories were, well, good... _

“Wow, it's beautiful,“ Emma said as she met Regina's eyes. The brunette nodded and offered her a timid smile, and carefully let her hand slip into Emma's.

The blonde let their fingers intertwine and in this particular moment, right now, she knew she had made the right choice, so to speak, by admitting her feelings to Regina. This felt so right and…  _ natural _ .

“I guessed that wasn't a work call earlier, huh?“ Emma asked carefully as Henry carried the bags into the house. Regina sighed as she shook her head.

“No, it wasn’t. And I'm sorry for lying to you, but I just.. I couldn't accept your mother's behavior without, well, telling her she was beyond stupid.. I hope you'll forgive me.”

Emma chuckled as she pulled Regina into a kiss.

“Should I take that as a yes, Miss Swan?“

“Maybe.” Emma said as she shrugged, with a smug face. “But maybe you need to make it up to me.”

“Guys, come on, I'm right here. I mean, like right behind you..“ Henry said with a sour face and both women burst out laughing, as Emma put her arms round the young boy.

“Don't be such a kid, Mr.! But I guess maybe it’s time for the talk about the birds and bees with you, since you're a teenager now and probably wanna have sex with your girlfriend soon?“

“MISS SWAN!“

“MA!“

“You guys are so easy to mess with,” Emma said with a smug face, before she walked inside the little cabin laughing, closely followed by her son and girlfriend.

******

The porch had a little hammock on it, and the sight of the sea was almost unbelievable, making Emma smile. She couldn't wait until the sunset, sitting out there and enjoying it with Regina. Or just the thought of simply…  _ relaxing.  _ Then Emma noticed the small bridge down by the beach and guessed they would probably sit there, since she knew how much Regina loved water.

Emma opened the old, cracking door and the inside of the little cabin made her smile even more.

The hallway was narrow and filled with old paintings, but it felt so nice even though it was small. The living room had a little pull out couch, a table and a small TV. The kitchen was modern, yet with an old touch and the bathroom was in the same style. What caught her attention the most though, was the steps that led up to a loft.

“Dibs on the loft!“ Henry suddenly said but Emma shook her head at him, making him pout.

“Sorry kid, but this time you're  _ not _ gonna get your way. You'll sleep on the couch, but you at least get the TV then,” Emma chuckled, and Henry rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” he huffed and walked out to get the last bag from the car.

Regina nudged Emma's shoulder, and without saying anything, they both walked upstairs to the loft. It was a really cozy and a light room, with a small balcony.

But the queen sized bed made Emma grin and Regina noticed her mischievous smile and quirked an eyebrow.

“Do I  _ even _ want to know what you're thinking about, at the moment huh?“ Regina asked as she took a step forward, and pushed Emma backwards, making the blonde fall down on the bed.

What Regina hadn't counted on though, was Emma's quick reflexes as she grabbed her hand, making her stumble onto her girlfriend. 

“Don't try to outsmart me Madam Mayor,” Emma purred as she grabbed Regina's ass, making her laugh.

“I guess I don't have to wonder what you were thinking about, now do I?“

“Probably not,” Emma smirked and planted a kiss on those plump lips she'd been staring at since the two women went to ‘discover’ the loft area.

******

When the night came, Henry was preoccupied with his favorite movie on the TV while the two women were down at the beach, walking barefooted, while talking.

Regina was wearing a beautiful red sundress and Emma was wearing her usual white tank top and blue jeans shorts. They felt like two teenagers as they walked hand in hand, enjoying the calming sound of the waves crashing against the beach and the beautiful sight of the sun setting.

But even if Emma was smiling at the moment and seeming like she was really relaxed, Regina knew she was probably still anxious. Regina didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment, but she knew she couldn't just ignore it. She simply cared about Emma too much.

“Miss Swan?“ the queen asked as they sat down on the small bridge, dipping their feet in the surprisingly warm water.

*****

“Yeah Gina?“ Emma replied, still holding Regina's hand, and playing with her fingers, fantasizing about the day Regina would wear a wedding ring she'd given her.

“I know you don't like to talk about… feelings, but I just have to ask… are you OK?“

A sigh escaped the blonde’s lips and she pulled back, making Regina quickly miss the warmth of her touch, even if she didn't say it out loud.

“Why do you insist on talking so much about stuff like this? I don't know what to say,” Emma said as she looked out over the open water. “I just wanna pretend like I don't have any problems this weekend.”

“Well,“ the queen began as she also looked out at the water. “I never really did either. And unfortunately, life doesn't work like that..“

“Huh?“ Emma frowned, as she glanced back at Regina and let her hand brush against Regina's. She felt so confused at the moment.

And even more so, when the queen didn't meet her eyes and that reminded Emma once again reminded of  _ why,  _ she hated situations like these… it was because she felt like a stupid deer in the headlights, without a clue as to what to both do and say.

“When I was a queen, I lived a lonely life. And I was so consumed by my anger, and the only one I really had, well, that was my dear father. He was such a sweet man, and he did try his very hardest, that sweet man, to make me open up, to let go of my darkness, to talk about the traumatic experience instead. But I just, I just pushed him away. And in the end..“ Regina paused to catch her breath, because she had never told anyone this. And it was more than painful than she had ever imagined it to be…

“Emma, to cast the curse I needed the heart of  _ who _ I loved the most… and that was my, my daddy… “ Regina trailed off and left it at that.

Emma gasped and shocked eyes met tearful, regretful ones.

“Did you.. I mean.. Ehm..” the blonde couldn't manage to even get the words out, but Regina didn't care about that, even if Emma was scolding herself for it.

No, Regina was just relieved that Emma hadn't freaked out to the point that she'd left her. No, instead Emma sat put, completely still, refusing to lose eye contact with her.

“Yes Emma. I killed my own father.. I.. I.. I crushed his heart with my own bare hands. I'm a monster…“ Regina said before she finally broke down in tears. Emma immediately wrapped her arms around her and pulled the trembling brunette as close as she could.

*****

“Shh Gina, it's okay. You're not a monster. You never were. And I'm here for you. And I'm always going to be here.“

Regina shook like a leaf and it made Emma so sad. She absolutely  _ hated _ to see the woman she loved, or anyone she loved and cared about for that matter, being this broken… they simply didn't deserve that!

“You're so brave Regina… I mean.. I can't even talk about this stupid, small thing between my mom and me, and here you open up completely. I admire your strength,“ Emma said with a soft voice and Regina dried her tears.

Emma's words made Regina so incredibly happy, and even if they weren't that special in any type of way, or what was was she thinking?!

**Of course** the words were special, since they came from Emma.  _ I love you so much, my beautiful savior _ Regina thought to herself as she sat up.

“Thank you Emma.“

“Just one thing though… I really like when you call me by my first name but I have to admit I kinda love it when you say Miss Swan too,” the blonde said with a crooked smile as she kissed away the last of the tears from Regina's face.

“If so, well, thank you Miss Swan.“

“You're welcome, madam mayor.”

******

The women spent the night sitting by the water and Henry had brought them a blanket, a bottle of wine and some candles. He hadn't done it of his own free will of course, but Emma had promised him that game for his Playstation he'd wanted for so long, if he did those things and the kid had agreed eagerly.

“So, let's play a game,” Emma said with a slightly funny face and sat facing her queen. 

“A game?“ Regina inquired. 

“Yeah, like, we have to answer the questions asked by the other, just simply to get to get know each other better.“

“Oh, that sounds… interesting,“ Regina smirked as she stole a kiss from the blonde, before she poured them each a glass of wine. 

“So, who should start?“

“Well, I think it's just common sense to let the queen begin.”

Regina straightened her back and thought for a second about what she should ask. This was a unique and rare opportunity since Emma wasn't this open usually, but Regina also knew that she shouldn't start with too difficult of a question.

“Okay, I'm ready,“ the brunette smiled, then continued. “Have you had any girlfriends before me?“

Emma lit a cigarette before she spoke up.

“Hm, let's see. One, two, three, ten, eleven, ehm, fourteen. Yeah, I think it's fourteen.”

“FOURTEEN?!“ Regina gasped, almost dropping her wine glass, and Emma looked dead serious, at least for a couple of seconds, before she burst out laughing.

“I'm just kidding Gina, calm down,“ Emma said with a smug face. “But to be honest, I did fool around with one girl or two when I was a teenager, but you're the first one I'm actually together with,“ and Emma froze at using that word.

“Because that's what we are, right? Together?“

“Yes dear, we are,” Regina chuckled as she stroked Emma's leg.

“Awesome. Hmm, I guess it's my turn now,” Emma grinned and Regina wondered what she would ask. She knew Emma would probably be braver and push her harder than she had done with her.

******

“So, when did you realize you were bisexual?“ Emma asked.

Regina sighed because this was also tough to talk about. It stirred up so many memories, and the anxiety rose with every breath she took. Emma quickly saw that and took the mayor’s hands in hers, and kissed her knuckles.

The one small move made Regina relax, at least for a bit.

“I guess I realized that soon after Daniel's death… “ the queen said and her eyes teared up quickly.

“I ran off with my horse a couple of days after my mother killed him. She was busy with something, what I really can't remember… but anyway, I ran off and met Maleficent, and she became one of my few friends and then one day, she kissed me. And I felt alive again.”

Emma's jaw dropped to the ground. She guessed she really hadn't thought Regina actually being with any other women.

“I guess you weren't expecting that huh?“ Regina asked with a small chuckle.

“Ehm, no, not really. But I mean, you brought her with you to Storybrooke, because she was that huge ass dragon I fought right?“ Regina nodded at her.

“So, how come you didn't get back together with her then? And why the hell did you bring her with you in her dragon form? What am I missing?“

“Well, I loved her, deeply, but sadly my thirst for revenge, and the obsession with killing your mother, finally became too much for her to handle… but I couldn't snap out of it, I just couldn't..” Regina said with a shrug, as she wiped away a tear from her eye.

“And when I heard of this Dark curse of hers, I saw a chance to find  **my** happy ending. But Maleficent refused to give it to me, because she told me it came with consequences, and that she wouldn't allow me to use it. But who was she, to say no to the the one and only queen?“

“So, what did you do?”

“I used my magic to trap her in her dragon form, and her consequence for telling me no, was that I imprisoned her in the cellar under the library.”

“Wow, you were quite a badass back then I guess,“ Emma said and Regina couldn't help but shake her head.

“No, I was an unhappy person, but I want you to know that my life really did change for the better when you showed up.“

“Even if you wanted to kill me in the beginning?“

“Yes, even if I wanted to kill you in the beginning,“ Regina replied as she leaned forward to capture her lips again. “Now, pour me some wine as I come up with my next question.“

“Yes my queen,” Emma nodded and did as she was told, and as she gave Regina her glass, the brunette smiled at her, before she spoke up.

“If life had been different, do you think you have raised Henry together with Neal?“

“Oh, that’s a tricky one,” Emma said with a small sigh, as she lit another cigarette and thought about it for a second.

******

“Actually, I don't think so. I mean, Neal might have been my first love but what he and I shared was just… unrealistic and impossible dreams. So I guess if I hadn't given up Henry for adoption, I would have raised him on my own. And maybe moved to some small house in the suburbs,“ Emma said with a shrug, and Regina let out a small chuckle.

“I can't really see you as a soccer mom,” Regina teased. “But maybe, a little house, with a Volvo and a dog?“

“Hell no, I would never abandon my bug,” Emma said, then added, “Okay, my turn. Hmm. If life had been different for you, would you have spent your life with Daniel?“

Emma knew the question might be too hard for Regina to answer, but she didn't realize that before it had escaped her tongue. She scolded herself once again, for being so clumsy with her words.

“If life had been different, I would never have become a queen and I would have lived a simple life with Daniel. I would have had a small little farm with some horses and my daddy would have lived with us of course,“ Regina said with a sad smile. “But even if that dream never came true, I'm happy you came into my life Emma.”

“You're such a hopeless romantic, aren't you?“ the blonde said with a grin as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Regina's.

She didn't think about how close the brunette sat to the edge of the bridge though, and she accidentally pushed her off it, down into the water. This time however, Regina grabbed her arm and both women fell into the water with an enormous splash.

*****

“Oops,” Emma laughed, just waiting for Regina to yell at her, but she didn't. Instead Regina laughed, wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and started to kiss the blonde's neck. A moan escaped Emma's lips, especially when she felt one of Regina's fingertips brush against one of her breasts.

“If I knew water made you  _ this  _ horny, I would have thrown you in the water straight away once we came here,” Emma chuckled and Regina offered her a smirk.

“I love you, my little idiot.”

“I love you as well, my beautiful queen.“

Regina pressed a kiss against Emma's neck once more, before she pulled the tank top over her head. She threw it up on the bridge and Emma reached behind Regina's back and unzipped her sundress and soon enough she saw Regina's beautiful red lace bra.

“Damn… you're so… so.. “ Regina chuckled at Emma's inability to form words and couldn't help herself, as she unhooked her bra and threw it to the bridge as well.

“Come my queen, let's go to bed.” Emma said with a smirk as she scooped Regina up in her arms.

******

Henry had fallen asleep on the couch without even pulling it out, but Emma guessed he was happy he wasn't awake and been forced to see his mother's half naked. She knew that would probably scar him for life, she thought to herself.

After taking off their wet clothes, and changing into pyjamas, Emma carried Regina up to the loft and gently put her down in the bed.

The queen was almost already asleep, Emma realized as she tucked her in. It disappointed Emma a little bit since she had not hadn't anything against sex, but if Regina was tired, she guessed that could wait.

Instead the blonde placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek, then walked out on the balcony to have a cigarette.

*****

Her mind started to wander, and the full moon quickly made Emma think about Ruby. She was hit by the feeling of how much she missed her, since the redhead was one of Emma's best friends. And Emma rarely made friends that easily. The blonde sighed and leaned against the rail, and there that feeling was again.

Did she really want to go back to Storybrooke after all? Or not?

Emma knew she would never be able to get such a simple job as she had now, if she moved anywhere else, considering her bad grades from school.

The only thing she could go back to, was working as a bounty hunter, but that was a time consuming job, and what if Regina and Henry didn't want to move with her?

_ Life is never gonna be easy for me  _ she thought to herself with a deep inhale of her cigarette.

Emma knew she couldn't live without Henry and Regina. They were  _ her _ family, and she never wanted to lose them.

But then again, was she ready for people's opinions about hers and Regina's relationship? That was a huge problem with living in such a small town as Storybrooke.

Emma guessed she could take it, but at the same time she just wanted to be who she was, without people telling her _how_ she should be. That included her mother…

And she was also so fucking tired of being everyone's so called savior. She just wanted to be… Emma.

“Miss Swan,“ a tired voice behind her said all of a sudden, making Emma snap back to reality.

“Gina? Weren't you asleep?“ Emma frowned. 

“I was. But as soon as I lost the warmth of your arms around me, I woke up, so come back to bed with me, please?“ Regina said as she held out her hand for Emma to take.

The blonde put out the cigarette and with a nod followed Regina back inside. In that particular moment, Emma just knew that she really  _ couldn't  _ live without this beautiful brunette, her wonderful queen.

“Good night dear,” Regina purred as Emma laid her arms around her. 

 

“Night Gina. I love you.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

The next day Emma woke up alone in the bed, and for a microsecond, she almost thought everything that had happened yesterday, had been a dream. But before the panic had the chance to settle in, she heard Henry and Regina's voices and the wonderful scent of bacon wafted towards her nose.

“I could get used to this,” Emma said to herself and as she sat up, she quickly noticed a note on her nightstand. She frowned but reached for it and started to read it.

_ “Emma, _

_ I can't say this to you in person, at least not yet, but I have to tell you this now, even if it is by written word. I awoke early this morning and simply laid next to you and watched you sleep, and I can't say I have ever seen someone so beautiful as you were. _

_ I couldn't stop smiling and I can't wrap my mind around the fact that I can finally call you “mine”. _

_ I will always remember when you showed up in Storybrooke, and I can never forget the anger I felt in the beginning.  _

_ But I've realized with the passing of the years, that particular anger did actually come from fear. Sheer fear that you would take the only thing I cared for from me, and that was of course, Henry. _

_ He maybe never filled the hole in my heart after Daniel's death that I in some way still mourn, or my father's death. But he at least made me feel… alive? And that was more than anyone else did around me. _

_ Then you showed up. A blonde idiot, well at least so I thought. But then a wonderful friendship started to grow and you became the one who actually filled the void in my soul. You made me feel… whole again. _

_ I loved every second spent with you, and always will. You make me smile, you make me laugh and you let me be just.. me. You maybe hated me in the beginning or thought I was a bitch, but you never saw me as evil. And most of all, you never called me “the evil queen”. _

_ You made me feel things I haven't felt since Daniel and words can't describe how much that means to me. I love you Emma, and I love our special little family. _

_ And just like the way you love when I call you Miss Swan, I have to admit I love when you call me My queen. _

_ I never wanted to be a queen, but when you call me that, my heart skips a beat and I feel so happy. And I never thought I would be that happy again. _

_ Sorry for the long novel but get that small butt of yours downstairs and eat breakfast with me and our son. _

_ With love,  _

_ Your queen _

******

“Tada! “ Henry said with a grin as he proudly showed his adoptive mother his scrambled eggs. He had always been with her in the kitchen, even as a small kid, and it was kinda funny to her that Henry was better around a stove than Emma.

“Well done dear,” Regina said with a smile as Henry started to plate the food. The brunette turned off the stove and as she waited for Henry to finish his plating, a sigh escaped her lips.

“Is something wrong mom?“ Henry asked as he put down the frying pan and turned around to face Regina.

“No dear, I just.. I'm so happy about this. At having you and Emma in my life,” she said and pulled Henry into a hug. But the teenager didn't really believe his adoptive mother's words, because he saw the tears in her eyes.

“Mom,” he said with a serious tone. “I know you're lying now.“

“Since when did you get Emma's superpower?“ she said with a small chuckle, before she added, “I'm just worried about what's going to happen when we go back to reality tomorrow. I mean, we kinda ran from the chaos and didn't resolve anything. Do you understand what I mean?“

“Mom, don't worry, okay? I promise everything will be just fine. Grandma just needs time. It's a kind of a big thing you know, her biggest nemesis dating her only daughter. Think about it. So just, give it time,” Henry said with a gentle tone and grabbed the pan with the bacon and started to plate it. “Now let's eat, because I'm starving.”

“Sounds like a good idea, kid,” Emma said as she entered the small kitchen and as Regina turned around and met Emma's eyes, all the worry and anxiety just washed off of her. She saw her future, her safety, and her happiness.

And she somewhat knew, that in some way, everything would work out.

******

After breakfast, the trio went down to the water to fish. Emma had fished many times as a kid but neither Henry nor Regina knew how to, so she couldn't stop making fun of them.

“Well, I guess you can fish like a bear too if you want,” Emma said with a smug face, as she moved her arms and tried to growl like a bear.

“Nah, I prefer to  _ not  _ fall into the water today actually,” Regina said with a chuckle and Henry rolled his eyes, but he liked the way his mother's behaved around each other.

“Well, then watch the pro,” Emma said with a shrug and put on a worm on her fishing hook and cast it into the water. Henry and Regina shared a quick look, before they both pushed Emma off the bridge and with a scream the blonde fell into the water. As she came back to the surface, she was still holding her fishing rod.

“What the hell!“ Emma huffed and gave them a deadly glare.

“Sorry ma, I thought you wanted to fish like the bears,” Henry replied with a shrug and the blonde couldn't help smile. But what made her smile the most, was seeing Regina so relaxed. She was laughing and almost glowed in a way, like she'd never had. It was a beautiful thing to witness.

******

After the failed fishing, that resulted in no fish at all, Regina decided to make her lasagna, while Henry and Emma sat out in the hammock and talked.

“So, how do you feel about going back to Storybrooke tomorrow?“ Henry asked and Emma let out a big sigh.

“I don't really want to go back, but at the same time I want to. It's just,...hard to explain,“ the blonde said as she lit a cigarette.

“You've been smoking a lot recently, haven't you?“

Emma frowned but guessed her son was right, because she had been. But before she had the chance to say anything more, her phone rang. She reached for it and as she saw the name on the display, she almost froze.

“Kid can you go inside and help Gina with the food?“ Emma asked her son without looking at him and Henry quickly stood to his feet and went inside. Emma took a deep breath before she finally answered the phone.

“Hi Emma,” Mary Margaret said with a careful tone and Emma's first thought was to end the call without a reply, but she didn't. She knew it was a big thing for her mother, or whatever Emma should call her, to actually make this call. So it was only fair to at least give her a chance.

“Hey,” Emma said with a cold tone and as she put out her cigarette, she lit another one immediately.

“I know what I said was terrible and I know it was so wrong of me to say. I'm sorry…” Mary Margaret sighed.

“Are you really though?“ Emma bit back.

“What?“ Mary Margaret frowned. Emma knew this was a risky move, but she wanted to make sure this call hadn't been something her father had forced Mary Margaret to do. She needed to know it had been her own decision. And nobody else's.

“I just.. I know Regina called you and probably gave you a piece of her mind at least and I just want to know that you made this call by your own free will and not because dad forced you.“

Emma's voice was laced with both anger and sadness and she felt the anxiety crawl under her skin. She knew she was close to having a panic attack.

That was something she hadn't endured in years, but she had suffered with it as a teenager and it was terrible. So she tried to calm down her breathing as she waited for Mary Margaret to speak up.

“Emma. I'm truly sorry for what I said, both to you and Regina. I.. I am just having a hard time accepting all this… but can you really blame me?”

Emma clenched her fists and took another deep breath. She hated Mary Margaret's choice of words, but she understood what she meant. The way she chose to say it though, it just rubbed Emma the wrong way.

“Well, I do but do you know how fucking painful it was for me, to hear you say those words? To have your own flesh and blood scream that she didn't have a daughter anymore?! 

And you're supposed to be one of the fucking good ones! I totally broke down after you left, because I saw my life pass before my eyes and do you know how many fucking times I've gotten stuff like that thrown in my face, hearing that from people that were my foster parents?!“

Emma felt the tears stinging in her eyes and she knew Regina would come out any second, because she was screaming. Screaming and soon she knew she would be crying.

“Emma I..”

“No, you can't just call me and think it's that damn easy to take back what you said because damn it, it isn't! It fucking isn't!“

Seconds later Regina indeed walked out onto the porch and found Emma shaking with her phone in her hand, and the brunette immediately knew who she was talking to. She gently took the phone from Emma's trembling hands and walked down to the beach to talk in silence as she saw Emma retreat into the cabin.

*****

“Hello? Is there anybody there?“ Mary Margaret asked after a minute of silence.

“Yes Snow, I'm here,” Regina said and she heard how the former princess swallowed hard.

“I’ve really hurt her, haven't I?“ Mary Margaret asked, her voice almost shaking with anxiety. It made Regina's former dark side, and evil queen wake up, as she smirked at hearing her former nemesis sound so broken and scared.

_ You don't deserve anything less than to feel at least half of the pain that Emma feels…  _ Regina thought to herself.

“Well, that's an understatement. But yes, you have almost broken her heart and you should consider yourself lucky that I am not standing in front of you at this moment, because if I was, I would certainly rip your heart out of your chest and squeeze it, just to make you understand how much you've  _ actually _ hurt your own daughter.“

“Wow.. Regina.. you.. you really care about her deeply, don't you?“

“I more than care, Snow, I love her. I love her almost as much as I loved Daniel. Is that answer enough for you?“

******

Emma ran upstairs to the loft and collapsed onto the bed. She had already been anxious about going back home tomorrow, but at this moment, her whole body told her she should never return.

And right now, she wanted to jump into Regina's car and just drive off, even if that would mean leaving her girlfriend and son behind. She couldn't deal with drama like this, because she had done that already too much growing up.

And this was just another reason as to why she didn't stay long in the same place. It wasn't only because she became restless, but it was also because she didn't want situations like this to happen. She didn't want to get attached.

“Fuck my fucking life… “ Emma groaned as she buried her face in her pillow. She just wanted to disappear.

*******

“What do you want me to do Regina? I am ready to do anything because I was truly an idiot, I was. I admit that.. “ Mary Margaret said with a shaking voice.

“First things first, trying to apologize to her over the phone is just pathetic Snow. But if you truly want to be in her life, you have to make an effort to show that to her. Emma has been stepped on and spit on her whole life, but this…. “ Regina took a deep breathe.

“This argument between her and you, it has to be the most painful thing she has had to endure. I have never seen her like this and she doesn't even want to talk about Storybrooke. It's like she doesn't even want to go back there again, and that Snow, is only on  _ you.” _

“You can't be serious… “ Mary Margaret gasped.

“I wish I wasn't, but I am. And regardless what you may think about about our relationship, I will not let you ruin this for me, like you ruined my relationship with Daniel.“

There was a long silence and Regina was actually surprised her former nemesis hadn't screamed at her, since she'd mentioned Daniel and what she implied, but instead Mary Margaret just kept quiet.

“So think this through snow, really think it through and give Emma time and don't corner her because I will protect her, just like a lioness protects her cubs,” Regina snarled, then ended the call.

*****

“Emma? Emma, dear, are you here?“ Regina asked carefully as she walked up to the loft. It felt like her heart broke into a million pieces as she found Emma laying curled up into a ball on the bed, sobbing.

Regina didn't get any response so she tiptoed and carefully sat down on the bed. Emma still didn't acknowledge her though.

“Miss Swan?“ Regina asked again.

Still no reaction, but Regina refused to leave Emma alone and especially not while she was in this state. But even if Emma didn't say anything, Regina suddenly felt Emma's hand grip hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze, just so Emma would understand she wouldn't go anywhere.

“Miss Swan, let's be scared together, like you said to me. So please don't shut me out or push me away. Let us be scared together.“

As those words escaped Regina's tongue, Emma sat up and dried her eyes. She cupped the brunette’s face in her hands and pressed a kiss to Regina's lips, then whispered, “Let's be scared together.“

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

It took hours before Emma finally calmed down and fell asleep, and when she'd finally done so, Regina quietly walked downstairs to where Henry was.

“Hi mom, I'm sorry I ate without you guys, but I was starving,” the teenager said with a shrug, and Regina offered him a timid smile. 

“Oh don't worry, dear,” she said as she sat down next to him on the couch and poured herself some wine. Henry tugged on his lower lip nervously.

“Is ma okay?“ he asked, his eyes shining with anxiety. Regina pulled him into a tight hug and placed a kiss on his head, and he snuggled as close he could, like he always had done as a small child.

“She's gonna be okay,” Regina said as she rocked her son back and forth in her arms, quietly humming on a lullaby her father always hummed on to calm her down. 

“Promise?“ Henry asked shyly.

“I promise Henry. She just needs us, even if she won't admit it out loud, since she's stubborn as a mule, but she needs us. More than ever.”

“I'm scared though mom… “ Henry sighed as he pulled back and looked into his adoptive mother's eyes.

“What are you scared of, dear?“

Henry sighed again and dragged his fingers through his hair.

“I'm scared this whole thing… with you know, grandma, is gonna hurt Emma to the point that she leaves. And with that I mean leave us as well… Because that's what's she's always done when things become too hard to handle,“ Henry shrugged, then added, “Because she's told me that. And I don't want our family to get destroyed already, not when it finally has become so.. good.”

“I'll do everything in my power, Henry, to make sure that won't happen. Trust me,” Regina assured him with a crooked smile.

“I believe you mom. I really do.”

******

Emma tossed and turned in the bed, and finally snapped her eyes open, hyperventilating. She wondered where Regina was, and was disappointed that she wasn't next to her, since Emma craved her safe arms to hide in, but she knew she had to be downstairs with Henry.

“Such a great trip this became.. “ Emma mumbled to herself, and sat up in the bed. She reached for the paper Regina had written on and decided to write something for her. But what? Emma knew she wasn't a writer and clumsy with words. But she guessed that didn't matter. It was the thought that counted.

_ Regina…  _

 

_ My queen. My beautiful, wonderful, sweet queen. I am as bad as you are at talking about feelings at the moment, but since you did it like this, I thought I should as well. _

_ I love you. I mean, really, really love you. More than I have ever loved anyone ever before. You are my family, my other half, my best friend and the one I can't bare to live without. _

_ And that's a huge thing for a former foster kid like me, that never stayed long at any place. But now I have. Thanks to you. _

_ You maybe drove me crazy in the beginning but I wouldn't change a thing. Because you awoke something in me that I didn't know I had, a strength I never knew I could possess.  _

_ I don't really know how I came to choose Hook first though, but I guess I was a bit scared of actually being myself, completely. _

_ Anyways, I will always love you. And care for you. And fight for you. _

_ With love,  _

_ Your savior, Miss Swan _

_ ****** _

Regina walked down to the bridge to clear her head. She laid down on the bridge and looked up into the sky.

She thought about so much at the moment, but the thing that occupied her mind the most, was Henry's words. She knew Emma could easily run off and leave them because that was a part of who Emma was.

She wasn't a person who “just ran“ when things got too hard, because she was a real fighter. But when it came to things like this, well, Regina knew Emma could easily choose to run. It sent a shiver down Regina's spine.

_ I don't want to lose her… please don't make me lose her… _

A buzzing phone interrupted Regina and she sat up with a groan when she saw who was calling her.

“Hello Snow,”  Regina said with a snark, even if she didn't have the intention to sound angry, because she was just… tired..

“Hi Regina, I, I couldn't stop thinking about Emma so.. I had to talk to someone,” the younger brunette said and it made Regina quirk an eyebrow.

“And you called me and not your daughter? Care to explain why?“ Regina pushed.

“I did call Emma, but she didn't answer so that's why I called you. But if you don't want to talk to me, I do understand and I guess I'll call Emma later again.. later,“ Mary Margaret said, her voice almost breaking.

“Well, what did you want to talk about that's so urgent then?“ Regina asked, and she knew she was being hard on the former princess now, but she actually didn't care. And as for being Regina, this was still her  _ going easy. _

“I just.. I talked to David earlier. I mean really  _ talked  _ and I think I've understood how much of an idiot I've been. I mean, the past that we have Regina, it's nothing we can forget, but I think it's, maybe time to put everything behind us, or what do you think?“

“I have long since put that behind me, because everything that happened between us two Snow, is something that happened in a completely different world and time. Don't you agree?“ the queen spoke with a stern voice, but she didn't care. Was there any time she should act like the queen she'd once been, the time was now.

“I do… But how?“ Mary Margaret said with a trembling voice. “You tried to kill me Regina, and you killed my father and you.. “ Before she was able to even end her sentence, Regina cut her off.

“Regardless of our history, Snow, that's between us two and has absolutely nothing to do with Emma, and her happiness. And I'm sorry but I can't believe you actually thought captain Guyliner was a better partner for her than me.”

“Well, since you've been gone, I've seen a different side of Hook, and I have to say that it's not a pleasant side. If I do say so myself.”

“Oh?“ the queen inquired.

“Yes he well, he actually came into the diner the other day, drunk as a skunk, and tried to make a move on Belle. Ruby didn't take that well… “

Regina chuckled.

“Oh how I wish I could have seen that.”

“Anyhow, I've understood that you really care for Emma, Regina, and I can't shun her because of that, because I have to accept that you are her happy ending.”

“I’m impressed Snow, I must say,” Regina said with a smile spreading across her lips.

“But how can I try to repair this damage I've done?“

“Well, both you and I know how food can make Emma so, so happy, so how about throwing a dinner at your place when we come home? I mean like a family dinner?“

“Oh! Yes, I can do that. Absolutely, that's a wonderful idea!“ Mary Margaret said, her voice laced with excitement.

“But don't push her, Snow, please? Because if you do, you might actually lose her completely.“

“Yes, I shall take that into account. Thank you Regina. I have to go now. But, thank you, for actually answering the phone and for the advice,” the former princess said as she ended the call.

******

When the trio finally returned back home to Storybrooke, Emma couldn't help but smile as she saw Ruby and Belle standing on Regina's porch with a big banner displaying the words “Welcome home, lesbians. We've missed you.”

“Swan, finally, don't ever leave like that again,” Ruby said with a grin as she embraced the blonde in a tight hug, almost smothering her. 

“I.. I missed you to Rubes.. but.. you're.. I can't breathe,” Emma managed to say as the waitress pulled back.

“Sorry I just.. Don't leave like that again!“ Ruby said with a huff as Belle walked up to her girlfriend and offered Emma a timid smile. “Yeah please don't. She's been such a pain in the ass.”

“Hello Miss Lucas and Miss French,” Regina said as she joined them and Ruby grinned as her hand slipped into Emma's. 

“Welcome home madam mayor,” Ruby said and bowed, making Regina smile. 

“You make such a cute couple, I must say,” Belle said carefully, almost as she feared Regina's reaction. They didn't have such a great past either, even if Belle didn't hold it against Regina like Snow did.

“Thank you Miss French,” the brunette said with a gentle smile.

“Well, anyway, we just wanted to welcome you guys home and hey Emma, I left a bag of newly baked bear claws on the porch. A welcome home present from Granny.”

“Awesome!” Emma grinned as Henry started to unload the car. But as he passed by Ruby, he was dragged into a hug and she ruffled his hair.

“And welcome back to you as well kid, hope you have had a good weekend with the two love birds.”

“Yeah it's been pretty awesome,” he replied, then went inside the house with the bags. Regina felt her presence wasn't needed at the moment, knowing Emma probably wanted to be alone with her friends, so she gave Emma a gentle kiss on the cheek before she left.

*******

“So, did you guys finally have sex?“ Ruby asked as Regina went inside and Belle slapped her shoulder. 

“Sorry Emma, Ruby can't control what comes out of her mouth sometimes,” Belle said as she shot her girlfriend a glare. Emma just chuckled.

“It's okay Belle, I'm used to her non-existent manners,“ the blonde said and leaned against her bug, that she'd missed deeply these last couple of days, then added, “Anyway, have I missed anything while I've been away?“

“Well, kinda. You missed seeing your ex hit on my girl,” Ruby said with a snark. Emma almost lost her balance. 

“What?! He did?“

“Yeah but Ruby threw him out and the whole diner actually applauded her for it. So I guess captain Hook isn't so appreciated by the town anymore,” Belle said with a shrug.

“Yeah now that you mention it, I haven't seen his stupid face around since that day. Maybe he moved?“

Emma shrugged, because she didn't actually care, but she knew that would make things at least… a bit easier, in some way.

“Maybe I have bad manners sometimes and I speak my mind too freely, but I just have to ask… have you talked with your mom?“

Emma lit a cigarette, out of nervousness and nodded carefully at Ruby.

“So, what did she say?” Belle asked carefully. 

“I think she wants to make amends, but I refused to take her apology over the phone so.. I lost it, but thankfully Gina took over the call. Sadly it made me have a full blown panic attack for the first time in years… “

“Ouch..”

******

Regina had found the letter she'd written to Emma and smiled at the fact that she actually saved it. Then she turned it around and saw Emma had written on it as well. The queen read it and when she'd finished it, tears were dripping down her cheeks.

“Baby?“ Emma said anxiously as she found the brunette in the kitchen, crying. She thought the worst. “What's wrong?“

“I read your note.. And.. I.. Emma.. “ Regina was almost not able to form words at the moment. The blonde tugged on her lower lip, feeling bad for making her girlfriend cry, but when she felt Regina's hand grip hers, she looked into her eyes and was met by the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. It made Emma so confused.

“Marry me,” Regina suddenly said and pressed her lips to Emma's. The blonde chuckled.

“Aren't you supposed to wait for the other partner to say yes before you kiss them?“ Emma teased and dried her girlfriends tears. Regina froze as she realized Emma was right but then Emma cupped her head in her hands.

“I would love to marry you, madam mayor,” she said and pressed a tender, timid, gentle kiss on her queen’s lips. 


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days later, Emma came home early from work, and she'd decided to surprise her wife to be with a simple dinner. As she stood in the kitchen, a knock on the door caught her attention and Emma guessed it was Ruby because she knew she had worked the early shift. But the one who stood on the other side of the door was none other than her mother and father.

“Ehm, dad, and ehm, mom,” Emma said nervously but was relieved her father was with them and knew her mother would behave in his presence at least.

“Can we come in?“ David asked carefully and Emma nodded and moved to the side to let them in.

“Ahem, do you guys want some coffee? I think I can manage the coffee maker… “ Emma shrugged and her parents followed her into the kitchen.

“Oh, are you ehm, cooking dinner?“ Mary Margaret asked carefully as she and David sat down by the kitchen table.

“Yeah I wanted to surprise Gina but we all know I can't cook, so I thought I at least could throw together a chicken salad,” Emma said with a shrug when she suddenly felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. The sudden touch almost made her jump, but as their eyes met, both women offered each other a gentle smile.

“I can chop the tomatoes if you want me to?“

“Yeah sure ehm, thanks… mom,” Emma said and as she reached for the chicken, Mary Margaret noticed the ring on Emma's finger. The blonde swallowed hard as her mother took her hand in hers.

“Is that an engagement ring?“ she asked and David walked up to them, almost as if he was ready to stop any possible fight. Emma froze and was just waiting for her mother to snap but she didn't.

“Ehm yeah, Regina proposed to me the day we came, home, from the cabin,” Emma replied and glanced over to her father. She could see the proudness in his eyes and it made her relax.

“Well, this just simply won't do,” Mary Margaret suddenly said and Emma rolled her eyes.  _ Here it comes _ she thought to herself.

“What won't do?“ David frowned.

“We have to have a family dinner and celebrate this! Our daughter is getting married,” Mary Margaret grinned and pulled Emma into a tight hug.

The blonde felt confused. How could her mother have gone from hating her and Regina's relationship, to becoming this happy over their engagement? Something didn't add up.

“Mom, I don't understand you at the moment,” Emma said with a raised eyebrow. “You can't just change your mind about Regina so fast, now can you?“

Mary Margaret sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter and Emma watched her closely, awaiting her reply. David just stood there and held his breath, just like his daughter.

“Well, I can admit this whole, thing with Regina has been hard for me to accept, but I've been thinking while you were gone and I've talked to Regina as well,” she began and Emma almost lost her balance. Had her mom actually talked to Regina, out of her own free will? If so, that was something…  _ huge.. _

“But when you were gone, I realized I missed you, so terribly. Not being able to have a coffee with you, or spend time with you and Henry… I regret what I said deeply and I know I can never take back those awful things I said, but I'm willing, if you are, to put it behind me. Because I already missed so much of your life and I don't want to miss the rest of your life Emma… I really don't..“

*****

Regina was buried in papers at the office and she didn't even know where to start, or with what. She knew this would happen because they had been gone over the weekend and she had already been getting after it with the paperwork, but now, it was utter chaos.

“Hey Regina, I thought you maybe could use some help?“ Belle said as she entered Regina's office. The mayor looked up and chuckled. Belle often helped her when needed.

“I don't even know where to start but some help is appreciated if I ever want to leave this office before midnight,” Regina said with a crooked smile. “So feel free to have a seat Miss French.”

“Thanks to some coffee from Granny's, we will be done with this in no time,” Ruby said with a grin as she walked inside the office as well, with three gigantic cups in coffee in her hands.

“Please don't spill on any papers, Miss Lucas” Regina said with a twinkle in her eye, making the redhead let out a laugh, because she was almost as clumsy as Emma. And sadly she proved it as she put the coffee down on the table and noticed the ring on Regina's finger.

Thankfully Belle had fast reflexes and grabbed the coffee before Ruby had spilled it all over the desk. Regina rolled her eyes and the young wolf chuckled nervously.

“Sorry.”

“Thank you Miss French.”

“So, answer my question Regina! Is that a wedding ring on your damn finger or not?“

“Yes, it is,” Regina replied proudly and held out her hand for the two women to see the ring. Both of them gasped. It was a silver ring in an old style, with a red ruby in it. It didn't look like any ring neither of them had ever seen before.

“Its… its beautiful,“ Belle finally said and met Regina's happy eyes. Her eyes were really glistening.

“It's my father's old ring. He had this one and Emma has the one my mother had. That's why it's so unusual in its appearance. It was made by a blacksmith named Gegero that my father grew up with. 

It was given as a present when he found out my father proposed to my mother, because he knew how poor they were. And he also knew my mother had special taste and always saw herself as one of the highborns and not as a simple farmer. So not just any ring would do.“

“I can't.. I can't believe you're guys are getting married. That's fucking A!“ Ruby said with a grin and attacked Regina with a hug, almost knocking her backwards from her chair.

“Now, please, let's get to work, shall we?“ Regina chuckled. She was so happy over having them as her friends and this was only one of all the things she could thank Emma for. It made her heart skip a beat.

******

Emma dragged her fingers through her long hair and let out big sigh.

“I don't even know where to start mom, I.. I've lived a terrible life, not even knowing what hope was. But when Henry brought me here, I started to believe I could make a life for myself. And I did.

I have maybe made some big mistakes in my life, and that includes my stupid relationship with Killian, because I have loved Regina since the first day I saw her. And now when I finally have the love of my life and the woman of my dreams, I lose my mother! Because of who I love…“

Emma started to pace back and forth on the floor, and Mary Margaret was about to open her mouth to speak, but David covered her mouth with his hand.

“I never had a real family before I came here. I never felt love before I came here and I never felt… like I had a home or was wanted. And when I finally got the courage to become who I really was, and opened myself up completely, I got shunned by my own mother because of what? Some shit that happened in a different world and in a different time?“

David, who had kept quiet this whole time, finally took a step forward and spoke up. 

“Emma, I will always love you, no matter what you do or who you love. Because you are my daughter, the daughter I never got the chance to raise and I will never let you go now, because I already lost you once and I won't lose you again.”

“Dad… thank you,” Emma said with a crooked smile and dried a tear from her eye. “But mom, I.. I need time, and I really hope you understand that, because I don't want to lose you, either of you, but I can't just let this go.. Not this easily.“

Mary Margaret nodded and gripped her husband's hand, to seek comfort and support. Emma recognized the behavior, because she often did the same with Regina. 

“I will give you all the time you need Emma. I will do what is necessary to keep you in my life. And that includes not only you, but also Henry and Regina.  _ Your  _ family,” the pixie haired brunette said with a beaming smile.

The last sentence made Emma smile, because suddenly, she felt there might be hope for her and her mother after all.

*****

When Regina finally came home, she found Henry and Emma passed out on the couch while watching the TV. The queen chuckled and hung up her jacket, before she went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. It was then she noticed a note on the refrigerator.

“ _ My dear queen, _

_ I made you chicken salad, so you didn't have to make food when you came home. And since you don't allow me near the stove, I figured that was the least I could do. _

_ So I hope you'll enjoy it and if I have fallen asleep on the couch, please wake me up, because I've been missing you all day.” _

Regina ate almost all of the salad and knew she had to make Emma prepare this salad again, because it was the best one she'd ever eaten.

“Good evening my queen,” a sleepy voice said as Regina stood by the counter. She turned around and Emma pushed her up against the counter, and as their lips brushed, Emma whispered.

“Let's be scared together.”

“No, dear, we don't have to be scared anymore… let's just be  _ together _ ” Regina said and finally pressed their lips together.


End file.
